The instant invention relates to inserter feeders and more particularly to a device for stopping the documents exiting from the inserter feeders prior to their being collated into a package which is inserted into an envelope.
All large inserting machines contain a series of document feeders, from which a mixture of sizes and weights of paper are singly fed to the transport deck for collation into the package which is inserted into envelopes. The sizes and weights of the documents being fed can vary from a single thickness of paper 3".times.5.5" to a booklet 9".times.12" and 7/32" thick. When these documents reach the transport deck, all of the documents with various sizes and weights must be positioned with their trail edges located in reasonable proximity to the preceding raised ramp, in order to assure the sequence of each document being placed under the package being collated.
Many forms of stopping devices have been employed in order to properly position these documents and have been based on the principle of friction. A material having a high coefficient of friction is suspended above the area in which the documents are to be stopped. The normal force is typically generated by a spring, and for each type of document, the normal force and location of the stops must be adjusted. If the surface characteristics of the paper change in the course of a given run, then the stops have to be adjusted in the course of the run. The frictional force must be sufficient to stop the heaviest document, yet when a collation contains a single sheet as the topmost document, the frictional force cannot be so great as to peel back the top sheet as the collation passes beneath the stop.
The instant invention accordingly overcomes the problems discussed hereinabove in that it applies sufficient force to stop the heaviest document, yet does not interfere with the transporting of the collated package passing therebeneath.